Protecting the ones you love
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn is being assigned to help two Detectives close a murder case. The two detectives aren't fans of Shawn's and they let him know, threatening his friends if he tells. Will Shawn live to tell what happened, what will happen to his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn knocked on Chief Vicks office door and she motioned for him to come in. She took a deep breathe and began, "Shawn, I know you are used to primarily working with Detective Lassiter and O'Hara but I have two detectives, Woodward and Jones, that are undercover at Lloyd's Gym trying to bust up a steroids ring that we think has been responsible for killing four people in the last year and I want you to go and help them out."

Shawn sat thinking for a minute and said, "First Chief, are they okay working with me? I met them at the Station pic nic and they didn't seem to care for me very much. Second I have been in the paper an awful lot lately do you think I would be able to go undercover without being discovered?"

Chief Vick let out a sigh, "To answer your first question, they were not thrilled, but I ordered them they need the help and they need it now. Those two guys they don't like many people so it isn't personal against you, they are just not the nicest. Second question I want you to go undercover as yourself, trying to get fit and learn how to fight dirty and maybe get something that might 'pick you up', oh and Shawn remember this is undercover do not, I repeat do not take any speed if they give it to you okay. O'Hara and your father would kill me."

Shawn chuckled, "Okay Chief I will go home and pack a gym bag and head over there now." The Chief thanked him and told him to be careful and the sooner they can wrap this case up the better.

Shawn made sure to give Juliet a sweet kiss on the cheek before he left. He told her that he is going to miss working with them this week and to try not to miss him too much. She smiled at him, and said, "I will try"

Shawn pulled up to Lloyd's Gym right after lunchtime. Detective Woodward greeted him as he got off the bike. He didn't look happy. Detective Jones came up behind Shawn. Before Shawn could put out his hand in greeting to Woodward, he punched Shawn as hard as he could in the stomach.

Jones came up behind Shawn and laid a solid blow to his kidneys. Those two hits sent Shawn to the ground gasping for breath.

The unfriendly greeting didn't end there. Woodward began to kick Shawn in the side speaking in time to the blows, "What did we do (kick) to be graced with the SPBD golden boy (kick) Chief Vick's prized little pet (kick) Papa Henry's boy came to play with us Jones (kick). Lassiter's play thing (kick)."

The two men pulled Shawn up to standing. He was barely conscious at this point. Shawn had to lean over his bike and when he did he threw up blood. They laid him over his bike and told him to go home we don't need you here.

Shawn stood up and looked him in the eye and told the two men, "I close cases, that is something that you all have not been able to do. If you want to close the case then you need me. Plus Chief ordered you."

Laying another full forced punch on to Shawn's chest Jones told Shawn to go home. Woodward thought for a minute and then said; "Oh and if you think you are going to turn us in to the chief then you risk us doing the same thing to your pretty little Detective Girlfriend or how about to your little black side kick. You understand me?"

Shawn spitting out some blood grimaced at the two men and shook his head. They started to walk away and Shawn got on his motorcycle to go home.

Shawn made it down the road about a mile but realized that he was loosing his battle with consciousness so decided to stop at the Psych office instead of going all the way home. People from work thought he was at the Gym and Gus was away on a business trip so he thought he could sleep on the couch and not be found out.

He woke up to banging on the Psych office door and it was dark, he thought he sleep the afternoon away. He started to jump up and get the door but the beating that he received caused him to pause to catch his breath.

He yelled, "In a MINUTE", he could hear Juliet tell someone, whom he assumed was Lassiter, "Oh thank God he is in there." He finally caught his breath enough to go and open the door.

Juliet saw him and rushed to give him a huge bear hug. When she embraced him he cried out in pain and pulled away. Shawn now annoyed and trying to hide the fact that he got the fudge beat out of him by those two goons looked at Lassiter and Juliet and asked them, "What in the world are you doing here? I worked out hard today and I came here to sleep it off."

Lassiter said with a cocky grin, "It must have been some work out, you have been 'sleeping it off' for three days." Shawn looked at him weird and then said, "Very funny Lassie, it is Tuesday evening, I spent the afternoon at the gym and then came here to sleep it off." Lassiter countered, "I believe you, but it is Friday night not Tuesday night. You have been 'sleeping it off' for three days."

Juliet sat the now very confused Shawn down on the couch. She gently asked him what he remembered. He said, " I saw Chief and she gave me an assignment, I came home packed my gym bag and then went to the gym were I met Woodward and Jones, nice fellas (nice like two pissed off racoons) they gave me a good workout and then I came here, next thing I know you are telling me I lost three days."

Juliet and Lassiter looked at each other and then Lassiter took out his phone. He told Shawn that he is going to call an ambulance and have him checked out. Shawn was frightened, remembering the threat on his friend's lives. He angrily told Lassie, "STOP, I am fine. I am not going to the hospital and you guys lock up on your way out, I am going home."

Lassiter got up and stood in front of the retreating psychic and said, "I wont call an ambulance if you will go stay with O'Hara for a day or two so she can keep an eye on you." Shawn looked at Juliet then frowned, "No deal I am going home and you cant stop me." With that he pushed Lassiter onto the couch and then headed out the door to his motorcycle.

Juliet looked at the completely shocked Lassiter and he asked her, "What the HELL was with Spencer?" Juliet just shook her head and told him that she didn't know.

Shawn got home and threw his stuff on the couch walked into his bedroom. He took his shirt and pants off on the way to the bedroom. When he got into the room he caught his reflection in the mirrored closet doors.

He stood there and looked at the array of colorful bruises that covered his upper body. Those guys were careful to only get the parts of his body that would be covered by a shirt, he knew that he should probably go get the wounds checked out but if he did he would have to tell them how they got there and that would put his friends in danger so he just grabbed another shirt and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up even more soar than he was the day before. He went into the kitchen and found his stash of Oxycodone and took two. He grabbed his gym bag and thought those two jerks wont be there on the weekend, I will go check out the gym while they aren't there.

By the time he road his bike back to the gym he was having trouble breathing but he decided to man up and go snoop around a little. He had taken two steps toward the gym entrance when his worst nightmare happened. Woodward and Jones came out of the front door to meet him.

Shawn started to head back to his bike when Jones caught up with him and pulled him to where he was facing them. Shawn just stammered, "I don't want any trouble man, I am leaving, I thought you guys would be at home today."

Jones began in a mocking tone, "Look Woodward our dear friend is back (punch in the stomach), you would think being a psychic he would have known we were going to be here (knee to the groin), we get to play with the department freak twice in one week (blow to the sternum).

Shawn fell to the ground gasping for every breath.

Woodward coldly laughed and said, "Gesh, Jones man don't hog all the fun (kick to the groin). We are friends and friends share their toys (kick to the ribs), especially ones this fun (another kick to the ribs)"

Shawn was coughing up tons of blood and was quickly loosing consciousness. Jones and Woodward picked Shawn up and threw him in the back of Jones' truck. Woodward said, "You drive golden boy here home to his apartment and I will follow you on his bike."

They got Shawn and his bike home and they laid Shawn in his bed to die alone and then they gave him one more good smack across the face and said, "Nice knowing ya freak" and they left the broken and bruised man laying in his bed coughing up copious amounts of blood. They had taken his cell and his portable phone with them so he didn't even have away to call for help.

He laid there coming to grips with the fact that he was about to die alone. He started to cry and thought of Juliet and how amazingly beautiful she was and his Dad, how he would act to his death.

He smiled thinking about Gus and how he would probably cry like a girl. He hoped none of them would find his body. His mind jumped around to other random thoughts until blackness took over and he passed out.

(Gentle Pats on the face) Shawn! Shawn! Wake up son. (Speaking to the phone) Juliet he is here, get here now and can you call for an ambulance, there is a lot of blood and I am not sure what it is from.

(More gently pats on the face) Shawn, damn it son wake up.

Shawn slowly fought to open his eyes; he saw the worried face of his Dad. He mumbled, "D-Dad I was hoping you would not be the one to find me, Sorry, Don't be mad."

Shawn, son, wake up! Mad about what? Why are you bleeding what happened.

Shawn tried tell him but didn't have the strength to form the words. He just smiled at Henry and fell into unconsciousness. Juliet arrived followed by the paramedics. Henry yelled for them to come to the bedroom.

The Paramedics asked what happened and Juliet told them about finding him after three days unconscious. Henry looked at her and said, "You WHAT and you let him come home?" Juliet was in tears, "We tried but he refused."

The Paramedic took out his scissors to cut open Shawn's shirt to be able to monitor him properly and what they saw shocked them all. Shawn's torso was a sick shade of purple/gray. You could tell foot print shaped bruises and hand shaped bruises.

Henry stepped back, "God almighty what happened to my son?" Juliet stood on the other side in shock just shaking her head in disbelief at what she saw.

They loaded Shawn on to the Gurney and began to take him out to the waiting ambulance. Lassiter walked in right as the stretcher was clearing the kitchen of the small apartment. Lassiter looked at the bleeding and bruised body of Shawn and gasped, "Sweet lady liberty what happened to him."

The Paramedics rushed him out of the apartment and a stunned Juliet and a rumbling volcano Henry followed them.

Henry saw the head Detective and went to push him, "What did you let happen to my son?" Lassiter patted Henry on the shoulders and told him that he wasn't working with them and he didn't know but he was sure as hell going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lassiter, Juliet and Henry made their way to the hospital. Henry sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs and thought to himself, I should buy a special Spencer family only section of extra cushy chairs with as many times as we end up waiting in this place.

It had only been about an hour when the doctor came out to speak to the family of Shawn Spencer. He had a very serious look on his face. The look made everyone there worried.

Henry stood up and announced that he was Henry Spencer, Shawn's Dad. The doctor led the group back to a tiny room right on the inside of the double doors. This relocation before news made everyone absolutely terrified at what the doctor was about to say.

The doctor took his glasses off and rubbed his face. He asked the group if they could tell him exactly what happened to Shawn. Henry began, "We found him passed out in a puddle of thrown up blood, we don't know, is he alive?"

The doctor sighed and smiled a sad smile, "For right now yes he is alive, but only barely. Someone beat your son, or should I say two someone's, more severely than I have ever witnessed. He came in barely breathing one lung had collapsed and one was on the verge of collapse, which explains the blood. Every single one of his ribs were either fractured or broken completely, his sternum was fractured and just about every organ is bruised and swollen. To be honest I do not see how he is alive right now but he is."

Lassiter was the first to speak, "Doc what makes you think that there were two attackers?"

The doctor said, "Well in the bruising on Shawn's body there are actual prints in some of them. I noticed two distinct shoes prints in the bruising." Henry heard that and just held his head in his hand, "Oh God what kind of monsters did this to my son, it is bad enough to beat him up but to do it with such severity to leave imprints, Oh God!"

Lassiter asked the doctor if they could take pictures of the imprints so they could try and match them and find a clue to who in the world could have done this. The doctor agreed and said, "I will bring you all back to see him now. He is not conscious and he will likely not be for sometime. He needs time to heal and your body heals best when you are asleep. I warn you he is hooked up to a lot of machines. He is intubated and he is in sad shape."

They all walked in the room and froze. They had all seen Shawn is bad shape before but this had to be the worst.

The doctor showed Lassiter the imprints of shoes that he had found and Lassiter took pictures of the wounds with his phone. He asked the doctor if he would mind someone from forensics coming and getting proper images before they faded, the doctor gave his okay.

Henry and Juliet both took up their post at each side of Shawn's bed. Lassiter told the two grieving friends that he was going to go back to the station and start the investigation about what happened. He hugged Juliet and squeezed Henry's shoulder and began to leave.

Before he could get out of the door, Henry asked him to wait. Lassiter turned on his heels to face the man he so greatly respected. Henry said, "I just want to apologize for pushing you at Shawn's place, I know you would never allow anything like this to happen to him, I was out of line."

Lassiter was taken a back by the apology, he smiled at the old man and told him, "Sir, you were in shock, don't worry about it." Henry started to tear up he told Lassiter, "The only words Shawn was able to tell him was he was sorry I was the one who found his body and to not be mad.(pausing to control his cracking voice) Oh God, find who did this to him please."

Lassiter had to bite his lip hard to not start crying he smiled at Henry and promised him he would do everything in his power to find the people who did this.

Lassiter made his way back to the station, he downloaded the pictures that he took of Shawn and printed them off. He had Jeff from forensics head down to the hospital to take better shots of the bruises and gather whatever evidence he could. Before the young man left for his task he told him to keep this assignment between the two of them and he also told him that he is to treat the Spencer family with the utmost respect and dignity or he will be answering to him.

Lassiter then took the photos and made his way into the Chief's office. He knocked and she waved him in. Once he was in the office he began to close all the blinds in her windows. She looked at the head detective with curiosity and asked what she could do for him?

He sat down and tossed the photos of Shawn in front of her. "You can tell me if you know who the hell could have done this too Shawn?" She looked at the photos and gasped, "Shawn Spencer? This is Shawn Spencer? Oh Dear Lord is he alive?"

Lassiter grimaced, "He is barely alive, he was beaten severely twice in the last five days, Henry found him lying in a puddle of vomited blood and the last words he Shawn said to him was he was hoping it wasn't him who found his body don't be angry."

Chief Vick could not hold her tears any longer. She told the Detective that she had ordered Shawn to go to Lloyd's gym to assist Detectives Johns and Woodward in their investigation of a deadly steroid drug ring.

Vick said, "I haven't heard from them because they are in deep cover and I thought since I hadn't seen Spencer he was busy helping them. Oh God I should have stopped this….. I should have kept better track."

She picked up the pictures again looked closely at the one shoe imprints. She told Lassiter that this imprint belongs to a Nike Max running shoe. My husband has a pair and I recognize that pattern anywhere.

Lassiter gathered the pictures and told the Chief he would keep her informed. She thanked him and then asked if anyone told Guster? Lassiter frowned and told her that he called him on the way back to the station, he did not take the news well, and it was a tough call.

Chief told Lassiter that he is doing good work keep it up. He frowned again at the Chief, "Thank you, but if I was doing good work then I would have caught this before it threatened Shawn's life." He left Vick's office leaving her with her emotions and he headed to Lloyd's gym to find out if these detectives know anything about what happened.

Lassiter pulled into Lloyd's gym and began flashing his badge around and showing pictures of Shawn's beaten body to everyone, asking them if anyone knew anything about what happened. Eventually he found Detective Woodward and Johns or Woody and JimmyJohns like they were known in the gym.

Right away Lassiter noticed that these two detectives stood a good six inches over Lassiter and they were both very well built. They were in a boxing ring sparing with each other when they noticed Lassiter.

They came out of the ring and met Lassiter next to the ring. He looked the two men over very suspiciously he noticed the both men had pretty nasty cuts and bruises on their hands and Johns had a pair of Nike Max shoes just like the print.

He complimented the men on their fighting in the ring and pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of Johns' shoes. He told him that he wanted to find a pair just like them. He asked the two men if they knew any information on this, showing them the pictures of Shawn.

Woodward actually smiled and then caught himself, "nope; no I don't know nothing about any missing Psychic." Lassiter gave the men a suspicious smile and told the men that Vick had asked him to come and help them. Johns just shook his head; he never came to help us ask anyone here it has just been the regulars the last few weeks.

Lassiter accepted the half answer for the moment but these two were at the top of his list of suspects. He made it back to the station to start to help sift through any forensic evidence they might have found.

Back at the hospital Henry and Juliet kept their silent vigil beside Shawn's bed. Eventually Gus joined the two. All three people sat looking at a young man who was dangerously close to death and all three of them were blaming themselves for not helping Shawn before it could be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Shawn's hospital room Juliet was sitting next to Gus and they were leaning on each other sleeping. Henry had tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he would see Shawn's bruised body and hear his dying son apologize to him because Shawn was hoping his Dad wouldn't be the one to find him dead.

Henry looked at the boy in the bed in front of him. Sure he was in his 30's now but to a dad your boy is always your boy. He spent the evening reliving moments of Shawn's life in his head. The first time he got a black eye from a girl because he didn't know what she wanted from him. Henry chuckled at the thought of six-year-old Shawn asking, "Why did she have to hit me."

The first real love Shawn ever had, his friendship with Gus. He thought about the times during the divorce and how he wished he could go back and change the way he handled that time. He thought about how sad he was when Shawn was gone, and how happy he was to have him back in his life.

As Henry was thinking about the good relationship he now enjoyed with his son, he was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill steady beep of his heart monitor. Doctors and nurses appeared out of nowhere, they ushered Henry and the now awake and frightened Gus and Juliet out of the room so they could work.

Henry stood in the hallway outside of Shawn's room holding Gus and Juliet in his arms. They were all frightened, they heard the sounds of paddles warming up, while the doctor yelled clear and they heard the sound of Shawn's body convulse from the shock then thud back down into the bed.

The doctors were in there for about 10 minutes but to them it felt like 10 years. They all were in tears listening to the sounds of them feverishly working to get Shawn back. Henry tried to be strong for Gus and Juliet but by the third charge of the paddles he was crying as hard as they were.

Eventually they heard the doctor say, "Thank God he is back." When they heard those words they all felt like they could breath again.

The doctor came out and spoke to the tear stained trio and he assured them that Shawn's heart stopping was not a surprise to him. With the injuries he sustained he was surprised it happened up to this point. He assured them that he is back and doing fine for now. He also told them to go and grab some food and coffee they were going to be doing tests on him for the next hour or so.

The three went down to the cafeteria and got some food and coffee and sat down at a table. After a few minutes Juliet noticed Lassiter come into the cafeteria, she yelled to get his attention and then waved him over to their table.

Juliet said, "Hey partner, what are you doing here?" Lassiter responded, "Well I was coming in here to get you all a coffee and some snacks but I guess you beat me to it. How is Spencer doing tonight?"

They all got quiet for a moment then Juliet said, "Well, his heart stopped a few minutes ago (Lassiter's face fell) they were able to restart it but they kicked us out to be able to run some tests on him. We can go back to the room in an hour."

Henry asked Lassiter, "Do you have any leads about who could have done this to Shawn." Lassiter licked his lips then bit them to give him a second to think about how he was going to respond, "Yeah I have some solid leads, but before I make any arrests I need to be completely sure of my suspensions and I need to gather more evidence, I promise you Henry I WILL find who did this and they will be brought to justice"

Henry patted the arm of the detective, "Carlton, I believe that you will do right by my son, and I thank you for all your hard work." Lassiter just sheepishly smiled and nodded his thanks.

After the hour passed the four of them made their way up to Shawn's hospital room. They walked down the hallway and they noticed two men about to go into Shawn's room but when Lassiter yelled "HEY" they took off running.

Lassiter told Juliet and Gus to go wait with Shawn and told Henry to follow him. They took off running down the hall and to the stair well the men escaped into. By the time they got to the stairs the two men were long gone.

Henry panting out of breath asked, "Who the hell were those two and what were they doing trying to sneak into Shawn's room?" Lassiter equally out of breath said, "Those were the two guys that I suspect of beating Shawn and I can only assume their intentions for coming into his room."

Henry looked angry now and asked Lassiter, "Who are they? What are their names? I will find them myself and teach them to beat a man and leave him for dead." Lassiter said, "I understand Henry, I want to do the same thing (leaning down with his hands on his knees, panting) but these two are cops"

Henry just about blew his top, "The sons of a bitches that nearly killed my only son are COPS, you have got to be kidding me?"

Lassiter finally caught his breath he said, "Henry I wish I was kidding, the Chief and I are the only ones that know about them being suspects we have to make sure that the they are the only two dirty cops. When we have enough evidence we WILL put them in jail and they will get to sympathize with Spencer and what they did to him because they will do that to them in jail."

The two men went back into Shawn's room. They told Gus and Juliet they lost the two unknown guys but Lassiter left after a few minutes and said that he was going to go back to the station and see if they could start arranging protection for his hospital room, at least until the assailants are captured.

It was now the evening of the second day and Henry told Gus and Juliet that they needed to go home and get some rest. He promised if anything happened that he would call them immediately. They reluctantly agreed and promised they would be back in the morning.

Henry shut the light off and scooted his chair right up next to Shawn's bed. He noticed that it was raining outside. He thought how appropriate, the weather mirrored how he felt. He sat there and traced Shawn's hands with his finger and he would move some fallen hair out of his face.

He tried to hold onto his hand and sleep but sleep just wasn't happening. He kept looking at the bruised covered body of his son and the chest tube and the tube that breathed for him. He couldn't imagine that two police officers could do this to Shawn. Shawn may not wear a badge but he was one of them nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor came by around midnight to check on Shawn. Henry told him that Shawn had been resting comfortably all night long. The doctor told Henry that they want to try and take Shawn off of the ventilator for a while to see if he could breath on his own.

Henry looked at his son and then to the doctor he wasn't convinced that it was the right time for the Vent tube to come out but he told the doctor that he trusted his judgment.

The doctor sat next to Henry and said, "Your boy has done nothing but surprise me since he arrived. With the extensive damage that he suffered from the beating, we feel like the sooner he could start breathing on his own the better. If he struggles we can put him right back on. We will watch him very closely and we wont let anything happen to him."

Henry shook his head and agreed. A team of nurses came in to help remove the tube. Within the hour Henry was alone again watching his son take his first few tentative breaths on his own. Henry watched Shawn intensely for a few hours to make sure that he would not have any problems breathing.

Shawn didn't have any problems breathing the doctors were thrilled with his progress. They told Henry that him breathing on his own so soon gives them more confidence that he will make a full recovery. Those words, full recovery, made Henry smile for the first time since this nightmare began.

Henry held onto his son's hand and tried to drift off to sleep once the doctors left for the night. He feel asleep counting the breaths that he heard Shawn take. Around sunrise Henry woke up to Shawn having a bad dream. He started to calmly rub Shawn's head and tried to softly tell him it is okay Dad is here.

Shawn got even more agitated when Henry said Dad was here. Shawn started to mumble, "No! Dad leave, you cant find me, I am dead let Lassie find my body. You need to remember me alive, go Dad go." Henry's heart broke for his son. Shawn was still trying to protect his father from finding him dead. Henry had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath.

With a cracking voice from the emotion he assured his son that he was alive and he was in the hospital and he was doing good. Henry tried to rub his head and his arm anything to calm him down. Shawn was still restless and mumbled, "No hospital, they left me here to die don't find me Dad don't please."

Henry couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "Okay son I will go get Lassiter and let him find you. You just sleep now okay son?" Shawn never opened his eyes but he did begin to settle down when his dad told him he would get Lassiter. Shawn was nearly back to sleep when he made one last mutter, "Love my Papa Bear, and don't want him to be sad." When he said that Shawn settled and began to rest comfortably again.

Henry was a basket case, hearing how desperately Shawn was protecting him even while suffering like he was, overwhelmed him. Then running back over what he said to him he remembered "They left me here to die", who is they and where can, I find them?

Right after sunrise Lassiter was the first person to visit. Henry told Lassiter about the things that Shawn had said while having a bad dream. Lassiter told Henry that he was going to present the evidence to the Chief today to see if they can get those two Cretans of the street.

Shawn heard Lassiter's voice and began to get restless again. Henry told Lassiter that Shawn was asking for him last time he woke up any. Lassiter was incredibly uncomfortable but he grabbed Shawn's hand and tried to tell him that he was there.

Shawn never fully woke up and opened his eyes but he gave Lassie a half smile and told him, "Thank you for finding me, knew you could handle seeing me dead. Dad and Jules don't let see k. Thank Lass for being my friend." Shawn settled back into sleep. Lassiter held his hand for another second then patted Shawn on the shoulder he gave Henry a nod and he quietly left.

Lassiter went back to the station and started work on the paperwork and evidence that he needed to present his case to the chief and eventually to the DA.

As soon as the Chief arrived he was in her office. He laid out all the evidence in great detail to the Chief and the Chief agreed this was enough to go and arrest Woodward and Jones. He slammed his hand on the desk and yelled YES. The Chief smiled at his enthusiasm and told him to pick them up.

Lassiter was careful to leave before Juliet got there, he did not want her to be there for the arrest, in case the two creeps said thing to upset her. He took McNab and two units of the biggest and beefiest men he could find. He first went to Lloyd's gym. The guys at the gym said they hadn't seen the two guys they were looking for since yesterday. Lassiter did not look convinced so he said, "Then you won't mind if we look around to make sure they didn't slip in without you noticing. The person behind the desk started to stutter, "N-no b-but don't you n-need a warrant." Lassiter smiled and said, "Normally I would, but you just gave me your permission." He set off into the gym to find the men he was looking for.

Lassiter and the other Uniform officers came back a few minutes later. He said, "Well hmm, I didn't find the two I was looking for but look what I did find?" He held up four evidence bags that contained illegal steroids. He smirked at the guy behind the desk and said, "You are under arrest for the selling and distributing of steroids and for being friends to the Jack Asses who beat up my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days have passed and they were no closer to finding the two rouge detectives suspected of beating Shawn. Lassiter, Gus, Juliet and Henry all spent many hours talking to their unconscious friend.

One evening Lassiter and Juliet brought dinner to Henry in the hospital like they had done the last few nights. Henry would not leave Shawn's side as long as those goons were on the loose and he was still unconscious. He was told by everyone to go home but he refused because he didn't want Shawn to wake up and be alone.

The three were enjoying dinner in Shawn's room sharing stories and laughing. None of them noticed that Shawn was watching them and smiling seeing them so happy. Henry was in the middle of telling some crazy thing Shawn did as a kid when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Shawn was awake. They all ran to his bedside.

Henry smiled a huge smile he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders when he saw his smiling son. He cam over and grabbed his hand and said, "Welcome back kid! You really gave us a scare but I am so happy to see your eyes open."

Shawn looked at his father and smiled and said, "I love you pops, I am glad to be back with you. I thought I was a goner for sure." Lassiter asked if he remembered what caused him to be in the hospital and who did it to him.

Shawn laughed and said, "Aw Lassie crumugeny Lassie, no one did anything to me, I –I fell while riding my bike and I-I was able to wander back to my apartment and that is where you, I mean Dad found me." Lassiter tried to tell him he didn't believe him when his Dad chimed in, "Shawn that reason is crap and you know it, a crash on your bike wouldn't leave bruises with shoe and handprints in them all over your body."

Shawn look horrified at his father, there was a long silence then he started to cry it took him four attempts to get the words out of his mouth, "Please, drop it Dad, they said they would hurt you or Jules or Gus and I-I cannot let anything happen to you all because of me."

Henry was mad at the guys before but now he was ready to kill them. He looked at Lassiter with rage in his eye, "These sons of bitches call themselves cops they practically beat to death a colleague and then threaten his family, we have to find these jerks NOW!"

Lassiter told Henry, "Calm down, we will, let me talk to Shawn by myself for a few minutes, please. Juliet would you take Henry down to get a cup of coffee?" Juliet took the angry father out of the room and down to the vending machines to get a cup of coffee.

Lassiter sat down next to Shawn and crossed his legs and was silent for a minute, really taking the time to think about his words to the newly conscious man. "Shawn, you have got to help me find the men that did this to you. I know who they are and I can get them and put them in jail but I need you to be able to testify and keep them in jail."

Shawn put on an obvious sarcastic front to Lassiter and said, "Okay Lassie since you are so amazing, you tell ME what happened. If you get it right I will tell you." Lassiter smiled and said deal to the sick man.

_Lassiter looked over his notes then began, "Eight days ago you were called into the Chief's office and she gave you a top secret assignment to try and flush out an illegal steroid ring at Lloyd's Gym. You were told to work with two officers that were all ready undercover, Detectives Woodward and Jones. You arrived at the gym where Woodward and Jones met you in the parking lot and proceeded to beat you within an inch of your life. You rode your bike to the psych office, probably because you couldn't physically ride any farther. You laid down on the sofa in the office and you passed out cold for three days. Then being the stubborn pain in the ass that you are you went BACK to the gym hoping Det. Frick and Frack would not be there because it is the weekend but you were wrong (Shocker) They were there and they beat you again they thought this time to death and they got you and your bike home somehow and threw you in your bed where Henry found you lying in a pool of thrown up blood. You proceeded to rip his heart out by asking him to leave and go get me so I could be the one to find your dead body (by the way thanks so much). That about right?"_

Shawn looked amazed at the detective and just said, "DAMN". Lassiter smiled a knowing smile, "So I am right?" Shawn looked really sad again and told the older man, "Technically yes, you are right but that still doesn't change the fact that they threatened my family and friends, it is bad enough to worry about my own life but I cant worry about everyone else too. I want you all to be safe."

Lassiter patted Shawn on the shoulder and said you leave the safe part to me. He walked out of the room to go and find his partner and Henry. Shawn was left alone in the room; he ran his fingers through his hair asking himself what had he just done? He was beating himself up for telling Lassie when the door opened. He thought it was his Dad but it wasn't.

Detective Woodward inched into the empty hospital room. He looked angrily at Shawn; "I have been waiting days to get a minute to talk to you alone. Didn't I tell you if you told I would come back and hurt you and your family? You ruined my career, you stupid psychic, ruined my career."

Shawn was cowering in bed inching as far over to the other side of the bed as he could, "I didn't tell anyone and you ruined your career when you decided to beat a colleague almost to death."

Woodward chuckled, "You a colleague of mine? Please I am a decorated Detective of the Santa Barbara Police department and you, you are just some punk kid of an old and out of date cop who gets special privileges to wonder around the office cause the chief likes him."

Woodward pulled out a hunting knife from his boot and started to head to Shawn, He has the knife raised above his head getting ready to thrust it into Shawn's chest when they both hear a gun shot and Woodward freezes, with the last bit of life in him he lowers the knife into Shawn's side and then falls to the ground dead.

Henry yelled, "NO!" Juliet went to get the doctors and Lassiter made sure Woodward was dead. The doctors rushed in and took Shawn out to surgery to remove the knife. Henry was holding Shawn's hand as the bed was rolled down the hall. He was telling Shawn how proud he was of him and how much he loved him and told him to keep fighting son, please!

They got to the double doors that lead into the OR and Henry was able to give Shawn a kiss on the forehead and promised him he would be right by his side when he got out.

Henry stood and watched the doors for what felt like hours as his only son disappeared into operating room 3.

Henry sat in the surgery waiting room and just rubbed his head. He was blaming himself for letting Shawn get hurt, the one time I listen and leave my son, a mad man stabs him. He made a deal with God that if he let Shawn live through surgery he would not leave his side again till he was 100%.

Lassiter and Juliet and now Gus joined Henry in the Surgery waiting room. Lassiter told him that they took the body of Woodward and that he had some officers transfer all of his stuff and Shawn's to another room, two doors down right and he told Henry that there would be posted protection on his door 24 hours a day till Jones is caught.

Henry thanked the detective for all his hard work. He still couldn't forgive himself for leaving Shawn vulnerable.

The doctor came in after three long hours. He told the family and friends that the knife cut through some intestines but they cut the damaged part out and sewed everything back together, he told them that he would make a complete recovery.

"Oh thank God!" said Henry as he exhaled loudly. The doctor told them that they could wait in Shawn's new room he would be up there in about two hours. They all agreed and made there way back up to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawn was in the hospital for another week, his father never left his side. Henry was always protective of his only son but after the run in with Woodward and his hunting knife, Henry went from protective to smothering.

Truth be told, Shawn didn't mind the attention from his father. He spent the week fussing and whining at his Dad's attention but on the inside he loved it. Shawn regretted all the time he lost hating his Dad and times like this when his Dad almost smothered him with care made him realize just how amazing of a Dad he really was.

Exactly three weeks since the original beating Shawn was released from the hospital. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his Dad to arrive with a change of clothes for the trip home. He may have been alone in the room but he knew that there was a guard on his room door. There was still a rouge detective out on the loose that wanted nothing more than to kill Shawn.

Sitting in a room alone for the first time in three weeks Shawn could finally let the gravity of events of the last month sink in. What did he do to deserve Johns and Woodward hating him so much? He thought, I try and help out the SPBD not get in their way. Thinking back to what Woodward said standing over him with a hunting knife. " A punk kid of a retired cop who the Chief lets run wild because she liked him" is that all the other cops think of him as?

His father interrupted him in his thoughts. His dad did not only have a bag with a change of clothes but he also had a Pineapple smoothie Shawn's eye lit up, "Thanks so much Dad I needed that smoothie, this hospital food is starting to get to me." Henry laughed and told his son he thought he could use the pick me up on his last day in the hospital.

Henry pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and dark blue t-shirt that Shawn wore during his stint in the Police Academy (the most boring four days ever he thought).

Shawn still moved so slowly, Henry tried to let Shawn get dressed on his own but it pained Henry too much too see how much effort and pain it caused Shawn to even put on his shirt, so Henry decided to help him. Henry knew Shawn was still sick when Shawn didn't protest him helping him get dressed.

Henry sat for a minute in front of his now dressed son, "Are you sure you feel up to leaving the hospital?" Shawn blew a breath out slowly as he thought, "Dad I know I still have a long way to go before I am feeling right but this hospital and being in this little room in starting to drive me crazy, I mean look out the window we don't even have a view of trees we have a view of the roof of the next building."

His Dad chuckled at his son, "Okay, I understand. Thank you for not fighting me about coming back to my house to recover." Shawn smiled and said, "I didn't fight because I knew I had no choice in the matter." Henry patted his son's shoulder and smiled, "No, no you really didn't"

Henry helped Shawn into the waiting wheelchair and started to push his him downstairs to his truck and to freedom. The car ride home Shawn was way too quiet, Henry kept looking at him wondering what was going through his mind. He worried that his boy had been through so much the last month, no one could be okay after what happened to him.

They pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, his face lit up when he saw Juliet, Gus and Lassiter waiting on the front porch to welcome him home.

Shawn waited for Henry to come and open his door for him and help him. He wanted to run up and hug his friends but he knew he would have to settle for wobbling like a 90 year old with his Dad's help. Henry was at his door in seconds of the car stopping. Henry held out his hand to help his son. Shawn smiled at his Dad and whispered, "Thanks Dad."

The damaged psychic made it up the path slowly but steadily hanging on the arm of his father, his Dad had one arm securely wrapped around Shawn's shoulders and the other arm was wrapped around Shawn's arm. Lassiter came and helped when they got to the stairs. It took both men to get him up the four steps to the house.

Shawn was placed gently on the sofa as his friends surrounded him. They visited and laughed for hours they all inhaled the pizza that was delivered shortly after they got home. He really was enjoying this time with his friends it made him forget the words that Woodward spoke to him, at least for now.

The evening came and Gus and Juliet left, Lassiter took up his post outside guarding the Spencer home from that crazy Johns who was still on the loose. Henry helped Shawn get settled on the sofa. Henry tucked his son in and kissed him on the forehead, like he had done so many hundreds of times growing up. He started to walk away but Shawn grabbed his father's hands. Shawn looked up at his Dad and simply said, "Thank you" Henry smiled and said, "My pleasure."

Shawn lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking about the words that were spoken by Woodward in that hospital room. He got up from the couch, slowly. He wrapped the quilt around his shoulders and then walked to the front porch to talk to Lassie. If anyone would tell him the Gods honest truth Lassie would.

The front door slowly creaked open, Lassiter jumped up with his gun in his hand. Shawn laughed and said, "Don't shoot Lassie it is just me." Lassiter put the gun down and ran to help Shawn out of the door. He sat him down on the rocker beside the table he was sitting at.

Once they both were seated Lassiter said, "Now what in the name of Lady justice are you doing out here this time of night Spencer. Your Dad sees you up talking to me he will skin us both." Shawn just snickered at the thought that was probably pretty accurate. Shawn looked down at the floor and told Lassiter that he needed his advice and he needed the honest answer to some questions.

Lassiter was shocked for a moment at the seriousness in his voice and then told the younger man, "I don't know what advice I can give you, but I will be honest with you about anything, just ask."

It took a few minutes for Shawn to muster the courage to begin, "I was thinking about quitting Psych." Lassiter was shocked, "What do you mean quit Psych, and do what?"

Shawn had to swallow hard to stop the tears from falling, "Woodward told me some things before, well you know. I called myself a colleague and he laughed at me, he said I was just the punk sons of a worn out cop who gets to run around the station and play cop because the Chief likes him."

Lassiter just laughed, "You mean to tell me that you are going to give up something that you are good at and something that helps a LOT of people because the words some psycho said before he stabbed you?"

By this time Henry had heard voices and was listening on the other side of the screen door. He was waiting to hear his sons answer. Shawn said, "I know it sounds nuts, I always thought of myself as a colleague to the police, I may be a little out there but I thought I did good work and got results and what if Woodward isn't the only one that thought that way? What if he is right what if the Chief keeps me around just because of my Dad? I enjoy my job working with you all and helping people but I don't want to stay somewhere if people really don't want my help."

Lassiter patted Shawn's arm and took a deep breath, "Shawn, I am going to be 100% honest with you okay? When you sauntered into the station seven years ago you were cocky arrogant smart-ass that I thought made a mockery of police work. I hated you, I really did, I used to look for a reason to discharge my weapon in your general direction. Then I was forced to work with you and you constantly showed me up, a punk kid showed up the head detective of the SPBD. It fueled my dislike for you." Shawn interrupted, "I guess I did ask for honesty."

Lassiter continued, "You did and I am not done, now hush! The first time I saw you for who you really were was the murder at the planetarium. I know now that the whole case you solved and walked me through it letting me believe I solved it just to boost my confidence, and then you worked for free and harder than any cop to clear my name when they thought I shot that criminal. I began to see the real you, not the snarky Psychic that flops around the station but the man who cares for people even when those people don't deserve it. You still can be a pain in my ass and I get real tired of having to save your ass from knife welding or gun toting maniacs but I consider you my colleague and my friend. Most of the cops in the station feel the same way I do, if they don't they are probably just jealous that you can come in and solve a case in minutes and it takes us mere cops much longer."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of them Lassiter continued, "I guess what I am trying to say is don't quit Psych because of one Jack Ass, you do too much good for too many to listen to him."

Henry came from his hiding place and said, "I agree with Lassiter son, don't listen to those men, they don't speak for everyone at that station. Those boxes of cards and flowers that line the kitchen table should have told you that. Lassiter was also right about another thing, I do want to skin you for being out of bed, now come on, say goodnight to Lassiter you are going back to sleep now."

Shawn got up with the help from his Dad and said, "Okay I surrender I will go back to bed." Henry walked his son into the house but before he walked through the front door himself he looked at Lassiter and mouthed thank you to the detective. Lassiter just smiled and nodded to the Elder Spencer.

Shawn was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The talk with Lassiter silenced the doubts that were in his mind.

About 4 am Lassiter got a call about an emergency right down the road. He dialed Henry's cell, he told the tired man on the other end that he got a call to go to a scene but he would send a uniform to come and take up century duty. Henry thanked Lassiter and then hung up.

Henry meant to get up and go sit guard but he fell back asleep. He woke up a few minutes latter when he heard something smash down stairs. He thought Shawn fell going to the bathroom or something but he tucked his old service revolver into his robe just in case.

What he saw when he reached the bottom of the stairs made his heart drop. Shawn was lying on the floor with a broken lamp next to him, he assumed that Johns had used it to knock Shawn out, Johns was kicking the unconscious form of his son spouting evil vile things to him as he kicked.

Henry drew his pistol and screamed for the mad man to freeze, with one last kick to Shawn's face causing blood to pour from Shawn's mouth. Johns turned to look at Henry, "Well, well isn't it the retired super cop with the freak for a son. I was wondering how long it would take you to come to poor Shawnie's rescue? I guess I get to kill two Spencers for the price of one tonight."

Henry didn't blink and said, "Nope not tonight" and he shot Johns right between the eyes. Lassiter was all ready running back to the house from the fake call but when he heard the gunshot he double-timed his run back to the house. He dialed dispatch and breathlessly said, "Shots fired at Spencer home send back up and ambulance right away, possible officer down, hurry"

He busted through the front door and saw Johns lying lifeless on the floor with a bullet wound between his eyes. Henry was desperately preforming CPR on his lifeless son. Shawn's blood covered Henry. Lassiter gently pushed the exhausted and distraught father out of the way and told him that he would continue CPR.

After only about three minutes Shawn started to breath on his own again and the Ambulance arrived and took him back to the hospital. Lassiter helped Henry clean up and then took him with lights flashing to the hospital to be with his son. They both thought on the way that Shawn was probably dead, after all how much could one man endure.

They arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Juliet and Gus who came when dispatch called them. The five friends sat in the waiting room silent waiting for word on their friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Let me go ahead and apologize for this chapter, I usually like to end things all happy happy but this story just flowed better not happy ending. I totally cried writing it Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Chapter 7

They had been waiting for about 45 minutes when a very tired looking man came from the doors with scrubs covered in blood. He asked for the family of Shawn Spencer and the four of them stood up so fast it almost scared the poor man.

He pulled up a chair and tried to take a minute to gather the right words to say, "I am so sorry but Shawn's heart stopped again once he arrived and we were not able to restart his heart. He passed away about five minutes ago."

They were all in a stunned silence. The doctor offered to take them in to see Shawn to tell him goodbye. They all just shook their heads and followed the doctor. They came to Shawn's room and no one wanted to go first so Gus decided he would be first.

Gus walked into the room and shut the door behind him. It was starting to sink in Shawn was really gone. He could see Shawn's body lying in the bed but his spirit was long gone. He walked to the side of the bed and said, "You were the best friend a guy could ever ask for. Thank you for being my best friend. I will never forget you EVER."

Next in the room was Lassiter, "Sir it was a pleasure serving and protecting with you. You will be sorely missed."

Then it was Juliet's turn she walked into the room slowly and cautiously she wanted to see him and tell him good bye but some part of her thought if she could avoid seeing him maybe he would jump out of the door and yell April Fools.

She walked into the room and sat down next to the man she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with, "Oh Shawn, I am so sorry this happened to you. You are so loved and I don't know if any of us will ever recover from the hole in our hearts from loosing you. I love you sweet man." She sat for a minute cradling his cold hand. She got up after a few minutes to allow Henry a moment alone with his son.

When Juliet came out Henry just stood looking at the door at that moment his legs were concrete and he couldn't force himself to go into that room and see his son's dead body. His eyes reddened and started to leak, everyone around him gathered around him to give him the strength to go and say goodbye.

Eventually with the support of his fellow grievers he opened the door to the room slowly. Lying in the bed was a perfectly still and lifeless Shawn. He knew then that his son was gone, yeah it was Shawn's body in the bed but everything that made Shawn, well Shawn was gone like someone turned off some cosmic light switch. He closed his eyes and said to the air, I will miss you son, I love you so much (starting to openly cry) I am not sure how I am going to go one without you. Oh God why did you have to take my boy from me, Oh God (fell to his knees crying).

The rest of the group heard the cries of a father's heart shattering into a million pieces. Juliet was the one who was brave enough to go back into that room she knelt down next to Henry and didn't say a word but they embraced and they cried together. The two people in the world that loved Shawn more than anyone else, for a moment finding solace in the simple act of sharing their grief with each other.

Lassiter drove Henry back home the body of Johns was cleared and cleaned up and they cleaned up all the blood. It looked like nothing had ever happened in there. Lassiter waited for a minute asking if Henry needed anything else. Henry thanked the Detective and told him no and he would see him tomorrow.

Lassiter left and Henry took the comforter that Shawn was laying on and had wrapped around him when he went outside. Henry wrapped it around his shoulders and he buried his face in the fabric of the blanket because it smelled like Shawn.

Four long days latter it was time to remember the Life of Shawn Henry Spencer. Henry was sitting at the front of the stately church dressed in a black suit he was flanked by Gus and Juliet sitting directly behind him was Chief Vick but not Lassiter. Henry looked at Juliet Puzzled, "Did Lassiter not come to the service?" Juliet gave him a knowing smile, "Oh he is here you will see him soon."

The church was big but it was filling fast with past clients and friends from well everywhere. Shawn never met a stranger and it showed with the people that came to say goodbye. Henry was beginning to get a little annoyed he did not see anyone else from the force there to say their goodbyes.

The Chief went to the podium to begin the service, she thanked everyone for being here then she began to remind the crowed that Shawn Spencer was a very unusual soul. The SBPD actually created a job title just for him. Head Psychic was his title, he could walk into a crime scene and quicker than I thought was even humanly possible he could solve a crime. The seven years he worked for the SBPD he closed an unprecedented 275 cases.

As she spoke all but the few officers that needed to stay on duty quietly came in and lined the walls of the church, they were all in their dress uniforms and they all wore a black sash around their badges. Head detective Lassiter led them in. He stood at attention by Shawn's casket while Vick finished her speech. When she was done Gus and Juliet both came and gave Eulogies for Shawn. The whole time Lassiter stood at attention beside the flag draped coffin of his fallen friend.

After everyone was finished speaking Lassiter left his post to go up on stage. His eyes were wide and blank as he spoke, "Shawn Henry Spencer was an incredible man and an incredible friend. The night he died he came to me as I stood guard duty at his home. He told me that one of the men that was trying to kill him told him that he was not considered a colleague by him or anyone else on the force and that he was considering quitting because of what the man said. Shawn where ever you are I hope you can look at the men and women that line this building to say goodbye to a fallen colleague and friend. You sir will be so very missed by so many (his eyes started to get very red and random tears made their escape down his face). You may not have carried a badge but you swore to protect and serve like the rest of us, and you did it with distinction.

He nodded to the young man that took his place at the head of the coffin. The young man held the bugle that he held at attention on his side and began to slowly play taps. After Lassiter's speech and Taps there was not a dry eye left in the place.

Two other officers took the flag off the coffin and they dutifully folded it up. Lassiter stood at the attention with his right and left hand holding a second all ready folded flag. When they were done folding the flag that draped the coffin, Lassiter knelt down before Juliet and handed her the flag in his hands.

He was openly weeping now that he saw the face of his partner. He gave her the flag and told her to keep it to give to the baby when it's born. Juliet looked shocked, she only found out herself a week ago. She nodded and thanked her partner.

Lassiter stood and retrieved the flag that had draped the coffin and knelt in front of Henry. He had to pause to regain his composure when he saw the red tear stained face of a grieving father. He began, "Shawn was the best I had ever seen at anything that had to do with Police work, I learned so much from your son and I will be a better cop and a better man for knowing him. You did a good job with him you should be so very proud of the man he became. He stood and saluted Henry.

He then stood and regained his position at the coffin. It was time for the coffin to be brought out of the church. Lassiter and Gus were at the front handles, Uncle Jack was behind Gus and Buzz was behind Lassiter. Two other friends took the place at the last handle. Everyone stood as the coffin was slowly brought to the waiting Hearse the officers that lined the Church snapped to attention and saluted the retreating coffin. The graveside service was short and for family only.

Eight months latter Henry was back in the hospital waiting room but this time he was waiting for happy news. Juliet was in labor about to give birth to his first and only grand baby.

Henry Shawn Spencer (they changed the order of the names because they didn't want to call him Shawn) was born at 7:18 pm he was 9 pounds and 3 ounces and had piercing green eyes. When Henry came into the room to see Juliet and Baby Henry they both busted out into tears. They had lost so much the last year and the birth of this precious little boy was like God was giving them a piece of Shawn back to them.

Grandpa held Baby Henry in his arms and couldn't stop smiling he told the wide-awake squirming newborn all the fun things he was going to do with him one day. He also said I cant wait to tell you about your Daddy, he would have been head over heels in love with you and I think you would have liked him too.


End file.
